The Fear of Being Found
by Amends to the Living
Summary: "Jo Friday needs to be walked, period. I don't think it makes a difference if she does her business with something from a Marc Jacobs catalogue or not." "She's not butch, Rizzoli." When Jo Friday goes missing, Jane finds something new. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea was sparked when I went for a walk last week, which only goes to show that Rizzles is always on the brain. Go figure. It doesn't really have a time frame, but it's probably somewhere before the S1 finale. All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything, I merely invite the subtext over for coffee and we have a nice little chat. Cheers (;

* * *

><p>There were certain things in life that Jane Rizzoli could always count on.<p>

One was that her best friend would always be impeccably dressed, regardless of the occasion. Two was that even if Maura came in wearing a box or a paper bag over her face, that statement would never change. And three was that clearly Jane was in over her head.

That, or suffering from slurred thoughts after not sleeping for a few days. It was terrible. So she was running on chamomile tea…

What? She was trying the whole healthy lifestyle thing, all right? Sue her.

Glancing at her watch, the brunette detective toyed with her bottom lip when she saw that it was eleven o'clock and that only meant one thing: Jo Friday needed to be walked. She could possibly head home, grab a couple of beers, and walk the little mutt. But she felt bad for still not having a solid lead on the case.

"You can step out if you need to, Jane."

Jane's head snapped in the direction of the chief medical examiner, not sure how the blonde had managed to sneak into the squad room without her noticing. Looks like she was worse off than she thought if her sixth sense was this shot. "Nah, I'll figure out a way to—"

"Cancel another date?" Maura interjected with a raised brow, worried about the overworked state of the detective. She knew that it was part of the job, but knowing as much as she did about the long-term effects of insomnia didn't ease her mind. Sometimes knowing so much came with the highest price.

"With Jo? Hardly," Jane scoffed with a chuckle, wondering how the dog had managed to weasel its way into her priorities and essentially her life so quickly.

"Lt. Joe Grant? I thought he was in Washington," the honey blonde asked with wide green eyes, clasping her hands together in an attempt not to squeal in excitement for her friend. She knew that Jane had liked him, regardless of the many excuses provided not to accept his mating behavior.

"No, Maura! With Jo Friday… you know, the _other_ dog," the detective replied as her hands went up to her face so that her palms pressed against her eyes, being reminded of her mother for a moment there. It was a little creepy how much they had picked up from each other. Just the other day, her mother was not only telling her and Frankie that they would get pneumonia if they didn't wear a raincoat, but she also went ahead and listed a few other medical conditions.

Sure, so maybe she might have gotten some of the scientific terms wrong, but Jane was pretty sure that her mother and Maura had been spending _way_ too much time together.

"Oh," was Maura's only response, her shoulders slumping slightly as she downcast her gaze in clear disappointment. But then her lips curled into a gentle smile, curving a little to give it more of an impish edge as she glanced up at the dark-haired woman. "So that means you finally took my advice and you're taking her to that cute little pet boutique?"

This time it was Jane's turn to raise her brow. "No. I am _not_ taking Jo to one of those cutesy pet stores with custom dog clothing that costs an arm and a leg… I'm not wasting my paycheck on a mini skirt and nail polish for the dog," she stated firmly with crossed arms.

"I'm siding with Dr. Isles on this one," came another voice, but this one was distinctly male and muffled slightly due to the pen resting in his mouth. Shockingly enough, it wasn't another pastry—usually oh so high in glucose levels—to satisfy his sweet tooth.

"You would. Who asked you?" Jane shot Korsak a sideways glance, which he countered simply with a pair of raised hands in mock surrender before grabbing his keys.

"See, Jane. The general population sides with me," Maura beamed as she placed her hands squarely on her hips, her posture giving off a triumphant vibe.

"Korsak is _not_ the general population!"

"Hey! I represent dog lovers everywhere."

"Within a 89.63 square mile radius, I would agree that you are representing the American constituents well," Maura nodded, getting blank stares from both detectives but unmoved by either of them. "I made an online survey. It is not completely accurate, because there is no way to verify if the same person voted numerous times with a different IP address in the Boston area, but—"

Jane raised her hands and waved them around, cutting Maura off effectively with a small huff that blew a stray hair out of her face. "Okay, look. Jo Friday needs to be walked, period. I don't think it makes a difference if she does her business with something from a Marc Jacobs catalogue or not," she stated impatiently, clearing things up while partially distracted in the search for her misplaced—but totally not lost—cellphone.

"She's not butch, Rizzoli," Korsak snorted from behind his desk, reaching over to grab a manila folder and tucking it under his arm.

"Actually, while Marc Jacobs is predominantly known for his male runway fashion line, he also has designs for both women and children," Maura corrected him with a raised index finger, wagging it a bit with a proud flourish in her movements.

"Thank you for that… insightful look into fashion," Jane chuckled dismissively after a pause, taking a little pleasure in watching Korsak wrinkle his nose like a rat cop that just got kicked in the teeth. "Has anyone seen my phone?"

Maura pulled out her own phone and dialed Jane's number, perking up slightly and pointing in the direction of the ominous ringtone. Not that she minded Chopin's _Funeral March_, as it was actually a very captivating piece, but it wasn't exactly… well, upbeat.

"You're a life saver!" Jane called, already halfway out the front doors with her phone pressed to her ear.

She was counting on her neighbor being up late studying for some sort of college test again. After the scare with Hoyt in the van, that split second of merely thinking that Marisa was dead was enough for her to summon the incentive to at least get her number. That way if there ever were to be something going on around her apartment, at least she'd be able to give the girl a little heads up.

It must have only taken three or four rings before a quiet, but friendly voice answered. Jane explained the situation and her very perceptive neighbor was more than happy to take Jo for a walk. It wouldn't be the first time anyway.

After that was taken cared of, Jane returned to her desk and started looking through the crime scene photos again. She tried hard to ignore the way that Maura rested her chin on her crossed hands with a cheeky smile… or the knowing little look from Korsak, who was apparently a hundred percent certain that she would eventually cave.

Shooing them away, Maura headed back to the morgue to check on the progress of the tox screens and Korsak headed out to his favorite 24-hour corner deli.

* * *

><p>Days without an adequate amount of sleep finally won out, leaving Jane in a zoned out state where she was practically sleeping with her eyes open. The loud buzzing created by the friction between her phone on vibrate and the tabletop snapped her out of her trance. Muttering curses under her breath as she slammed her hand down to stop its progress, she then brought it up quickly to her ear.<p>

"Rizzoli," she answered automatically in her clipped, professional tone. "Oh hey. No, I'm… _what?_ Are you sure? Okay. Just… just give me a minute, I'll be right there."

"Did we catch something on the case?" Frost asked as he unceremoniously plopped down across from Jane's desk.

"Hey, Frost… no, actually that was my neighbor," Jane said as she reached up to brush her dark tresses away from her face, trying to gather the strength to compose herself after the initial shock started wearing off from the news. "It's Jo. The leash must have been loose when she put it on or something, because she ran off."

"Well, nothing is moving along here, so you should probably go home," Frost suggested with a little verbal nudge in his tone.

As long as Hoyt was alive, everyone had agreed that they would rotate looking after Jane without her knowing too much. It was like a protective detail on the down low, except that they didn't stake out her house or anything. No, that would be far too obvious and Jane usually ended up at the coroner's place anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Night, Frost," she said with a tilt of her chin in acknowledgement at her partner, who returned it with a smile. Slipping her badge into her pocket and securing her weapon in its holster while she was standing in the elevator, Jane looked up when it dinged and the doors opened. She had one more stop to make first.


	2. Chapter 2

The morgue was always colder than the rest of the precinct, which Maura had explained to her a while back. It had something to do with body temperature and preserving their evidence in the right climate. Translation: _yada, yada, yada_.

Spotting one of the new interns leaning over a corpse, Jane silently walked over to stand beside them while her eyes fell on the scalpel. Her dark brown eyes narrowed for a moment as her own screams echoed in her head, before her flashback faded into gunshots and Hoyt holding up his pair of 'matching' hands. She didn't realize that she was grinding her teeth or the bead of sweat on her brow, not until the intern finally turned towards her and started waving their hands in her face.

"Uh, detective? You still in there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry… is Dr. Isles down here?" Jane asked as her hand moved up to rub the bridge of her nose, trying to recover from her small lapse as quickly as possible.

"No, she stepped out. I'm pretty sure she had a date, although it's hard to tell with that one, y'know? _Always_ dressed to the nines. But she asked me to give these to you and to let you know that the tox screens were negative," the intern replied as they carefully handed her the results that were so meticulously filed by none other than the M.E.

"Thank you," Jane replied with a curt nod of her head, before turning on her heel and mentally scratching her head.

Hmm, that's odd. Normally, Maura would tell her if she had a date. Then again, Maura could have had a complete conversation and passed right by her during her lapse downstairs for all she knew.

Sighing in defeat, she gathered her things and headed en route to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Pulling her hands away from the steering wheel, Jane rubbed her scared palms as the rain pounded down on her windowsill. Great, it was pouring. She was sure that her mother would have a field day with medical terms if she saw what she was about to do.<p>

Pulling over to the side of the road and flicking her hair from her face, the detective glanced around the location where Jo was last seen. She knew that Marisa was sorry for losing the little rascal, so she didn't blame her too much for the mishap. After all, she was a detective… so she could just do some detective work and find the pooch.

Cupping her hands over her mouth, she called out, "Josephine Friday Rizzoli!"

Using the dog's full name seemed more effective somehow, although it only reminded her of her parents when they were angry about something and did the same thing. Jane wasn't angry, per say. She was, however, exhausted and a little more worried than she thought she would be.

After all, it wasn't like Jane had wanted the damn thing. It smelled and licked everything in sight… but it also made her apartment feel more like home.

She was out there in the rain for hours, until she was soaked to the bone and even the skies seemed to take pity on her.

Shaking the clumped locks of hair that were matted to her forehead and slicking it back with her fingertips, she tried to look somewhat graceful on the way back to the Batmobile. I mean, it wasn't like she was doing the walk of shame or anything, but Maura had brushed off on her enough to try to look a little good in bad situations; something about optimism and karma. Sliding back into the driver's seat, she slumped back until her head hit the headrest and she closed her eyes.

_"Your heart rules your head."_

Hoyt's words echoed through her mind, making her dark eyes flash open as she gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned a pale white. He was right. And right now, her heart was telling her head that she needed to go where she always retreated for shelter.

* * *

><p>Shifting the car into park, Jane looked out to see another car parked out front. Reaching for her gun, she slid out of the cruiser and walked up to the door. Pressing her ear against the door, she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary; at least as far as a struggle went.<p>

Knocking gently in a secret repetitive pattern that they had established over time, the detective pulled back a few steps with her weapon ready.

When a tall, half-clothed male answered the door, Jane was just about ready to tackle him to the glossy floor and read him his rights… that is, until Maura peered around his broad shoulder with wide eyes and stepped in front of the stranger, quickly anticipating Jane's stealth.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

Jane blinked when she was addressed by her name, but barely registered what was going on before her. She was always so used to arriving at Maura's place unexpectedly that she didn't think to call ahead. Then again, this was the first time that there was someone besides _her_ standing there beyond the threshold of the doorway and she wasn't so sure how she felt about it.

"Oh. I didn't know you had company," Jane quickly rebutted as she lowered her gun, trying not to notice how Maura's usually perfect hair was now a little mussed or the wrinkles in her clothing. She tried not to notice the dominant characteristics of the man that had chosen to answer the door, obviously thinking that he could handle whatever or whoever came through them. She even tried not to notice the concern stretching across Maura's features, while silently having hoped for some shred of embarrassment instead.

Explaining herself was _not_ an option right now.

"I'm sorry," Jane excused herself with a quick glance towards the stranger and her best friend, now suddenly feeling like a stranger herself. She heard the rustle of clothing by the front door as Maura grabbed her coat, followed shortly by the click-clacks of expensive heels striking against the pavement. But Jane was already halfway seated in the vehicle by the time the blonde reached her.

"Jane, wait! Jane, these are not boots that were made for walking at this pace!" the coroner called after her in sheer exasperation, before letting out a small exhale as Jane rolled down her window. "What's going on?"

Jane wanted to smile at Maura's attempt at integrating pop culture into the conversation, she really did. But her lips remained neutral, just like when she was standing outside of an interrogation room ready to interview her suspect. The person that Maura was looking at wasn't Jane anymore…

It was Detective Rizzoli, Homicide Victor 825.

"I'll handle it," the detective shook her head adamantly, before peering over her shoulder as she backed up and shifted the car into drive. "Good night, Maura."

And that should have been it.

Jane should have put her pedal to the metal and high tailed out of there, still holding on to whatever shred of her dignity she had left. But Maura had moved in front of the vehicle and placed her hands down on the hood, holding her ground with an intense gaze. One so intense that Jane couldn't remember seeing anything like it since they watched back the interrogation tape with Hoyt.

Sitting there and letting the car run for a long moment, neither woman moved.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Jane leaned over to push open the passenger's door, sighing before she leaned forward to press her forehead against the steering wheel. The familiar click-clacks sounded again as the honey blonde M.E. moved to sit beside her. The sound of a door closing finally gave Jane the incentive to raise her head.

Maura didn't say a word, breathing quietly through parted lips as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

"Jo's missing."

Maura's steely resolve instantly crumbled, reaching over to place her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Oh, Jane," she breathed, feeling Jane's tension build underneath her touch and gingerly removing her hand. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Too busy walking around in the rain," Jane replied almost instantly, wanting nothing more than to get home and out of those wet clothes. The filter that was usually in place between her head and her mouth was chipped from exhaustion, so the next words escaped her before she could stop them. "The last thing I want to do is to give the universe another way to screw me over."

Maura's mind debated over whether or not there was a pun in there, now having a better grasp of Jane's sarcasm but certainly not a perfect one. "Have you made flyers? Studies show that they're a very effective way to find a lost animal, second only to having them micro chipped," she pointed out as she reached for her seat belt, obviously not planning to go anywhere.

Jane just stared at the woman sitting beside her, torn between pushing her away or letting her be. Knowing that she shouldn't argue because it wasn't a war worth waging, she just grumbled something unintelligibly and reached for her own seat belt. "What about your house guest?" she muttered, before rubbing her palms together as a shiver coursed through her body from her damp clothes.

Maura noticed the shiver and those emerald green orbs stayed transfixed on Jane's athletic body a little longer than was socially acceptable. A little over three seconds, to be exact. Of course, Jane was still playing it safe, since the brunette refused to raise her gaze for more than a second at a time.

It was very intriguing to the coroner how much people changed in such a small period of time.

"He can see himself out. I'm sure he's quite capable of the basic functions that are expected from any healthy, middle aged male of his stature," Maura finally replied, ignoring the snort that slipped passed Jane's pursed lips.

"So he's a big boy now, huh? Sounds like a diaper commercial," she mumbled, before finally turning her head to give Maura a firm stare. A beat passed between them and neither of them stood down from their position, wherever that was. "At least make sure your door is locked."

Maura nodded at the suggestion, not taking it lightly as she stepped out on to the concrete again. Even in the dim lighting of the streetlights and the natural glow of the moonlight, those sleek long legs went on for miles, it seemed…

"Jane?"

The brunette detective blinked a few times, lifting her gaze from where it now resided on the passenger's side door to look at the other woman. "Hmm?"

"I said don't go anywhere."

"Okay," Jane relented with a nod, although she still looked like a petulant child and Maura couldn't help but add another point to her mental chalkboard on how difficult Jane could be when she needed something. And don't even get her started on the lost cause that was the subject of clothing.

* * *

><p>Jane reached into the top drawer of her nightstand, digging through a few items resting beside her safebox and pulling out a polaroid. Korsak had insisted on taking a picture of her with Jo after she lost some ridiculous bet. She had pretended that it was fair punishment at the time, although she honestly didn't mind the little ball of fur.<p>

"It's not the most flattering image of your canis lupus familiaris, but it'll work," Maura supplied as she peered over the brunette's shoulder towards the little dog that was sticking her tongue out like she'd just run a marathon.

"Excuse me, my _what_?" Jane asked incredulously, the heat rising slightly in her cheeks as an unexplained sense of embarrassment washed over her.

"Your dog, Jane," Maura replied calmly, seeing the flush rising on Jane's chest just barely covered by her tanktop. Sometimes she was completely unaware of the times where she used scientific terms instead of layman's terms, but this time had been on purpose. She liked getting a rise out of the other woman; it was an interesting event to observe.

That, and maybe it was a safer emotion to provoke than the other shades that she had seen tonight.

"Couldn't you just say that?" Jane said in more of a statement than a question, knowing that no matter how many times she said it, Maura would still continue to make full use of her google mouth.

"What's the joy in that?" Maura shrugged, purposefully misconstruing the saying in order to hear Jane correct her. There was just something about that husky undertone that was pleasant to the ear, without a time limit before it got boring or irritating. Even Jane's pose with her hands shoved into her pockets while she stared down at the photograph was that of a leader.

So, very often in their conversations, she would consciously allow Jane to do what she did best: to lead her.

"No, it's what's the _fun_ in that," Jane corrected her quickly with a chuckle and a shake of her head, completely missing the playful sparkle in the medical examiner's eyes. "Do I look… bad in this?"

Maura moved over to stand by Jane, crossing her arms over her chest for a moment as they both looked down at the picture that would be photocopied several times to be placed on the missing pet flyer. Glancing between the picture and Jane, she couldn't put her finger on exactly what Jane was asking. "Your proportions are exactly the same. And although I would not have picked that color," she stated, seeing Jane roll her eyes out of the corner of her gaze, "That is one of your better shirts."

"I'll take that as a no," Jane said with a crooked smile, nodding her head firmly as she moved over to the computer. Scanning the photo and adding her contact information, she rubbed her hands together out of habit as she waited for it to print. A comfortable silence fell over them, so quiet that she almost forgot that the other woman was still standing there.

"You didn't have to follow me here, Maura. I didn't know that you were busy…"

Maura knew enough about the human face to notice when someone was lying. But furthermore, she knew Jane well enough to know that wasn't the whole truth, if there was such a thing as half a lie anyway. "You should make eye contact when you're lying to someone, Jane," she suggested simply as she moved into the kitchen.

Jane was left flapping her mouth like Pac-Man, before silently damning herself for trying to put one passed the living, breathing lie detector. Moving into the kitchen, she decided to try another tactic. "Hey, do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

Maura remained stoic and unmoved, leaning back against the counter as she watched Jane collect a few items from the cupboards. Namely sliced bread, peanut butter, and marshmallows. They were all foreign to her, as were most things that came out of a jar or a can, but she didn't protest. She knew that her silence was much more effective in these situations.

Jane had picked up on the silent treatment, but didn't feel like getting into it right now…

Or you know, _ever_, if she could manage to avoid it for that long.

So she went about preparing the sandwiches, just like Ma would make them, right down to cutting the bread crust off. When she was done, she placed it on the fanciest serving plate in her possession and gently pushed it over the countertop with her fingertips towards the blonde. Then she waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura glanced down at the offering, remembering a passage where it was mentioned how one should 'beware a Greek bearing gifts.' And although Jane didn't have any Greek descendents to her knowledge, she knew very well what this was: a bribe. At least this time it didn't have any gold flecks in it.

Without a word, she slowly moved over to hold one of the slices and took a bird bite out of the corner, closing her eyes as the unique blend played havoc with her taste buds. When she opened her eyes again, Jane was wearing that 'cat ate the canary' grin on her curved lips, accentuating her clever antics and a smugness that she didn't usually carry around with her. It would have been comical, if Maura weren't supposed to be angry with her.

"Good, huh?" Jane asked with a quirked brow, before sighing a bit as her ego deflated. "Alright, I knew… I guess I was just a little surprised that you didn't tell me that you were seeing someone. I mean, I had to find out from the new intern, whathisface."

Maura waited patiently until she had swallowed the piece in her mouth before making any attempt to speak. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure what to tell Jane with the little amount of information that she had at her disposal. So not saying a word would probably coax her counterpart to add more to the conversation, she reasoned, hopefully something that she could actually work with.

The minutes were ticking along like hours. It was agonizing. Jane couldn't fathom why Maura was so upset with her over something _stupid_ like this.

"It was unlike you and when I was standing there, at your door, I finally just started thinking… what if she's in danger? What if it's one of those 'tell anyone and I'll hurt you' sort of things? What if it was Hoyt? There was just… so much running through my mind and if you hadn't stepped out when you did, I would have tackled that son of a—"

But suddenly the faint taste of her favorite childhood treat cut her off, along with another taste that she couldn't quite make out. It was then that she realized that her eyes had fluttered closed during the collision, while her heartbeat was ringing loudly in her ears. _What the hell?_

When the sensation stopped almost as soon as it began, Jane felt this rising, illogical fear boiling in her blood not to open her eyes. She couldn't, she _really_ couldn't. The fear had paralyzed her whole body, preventing her from reacting in any way, neither positive nor negative.

"Language, Jane."

That voice… god, _that voice_ was the only thing that could bring her back down to Earth. Reluctantly, Jane opened one eye and peered over at the lips pertaining to the blonde that was now staring at her in concern. But unlike before at the doctor's front door, this time there was something more in her expression.

It was well hidden, but you could find it if you looked hard enough. And Jane knew _exactly_ where to look. After all, they do say that eyes are the portal to one's soul.

* * *

><p>Before either of them could utter a single word, the printer started flashing and beeping in the living room rather obnoxiously, interrupting the beautiful stillness in the air.<p>

Jane was snapped out of her star struck haze and she quickly moved into the shelter of the other room, before mechanically loading fresh white paper into the machine that she might end up kicking to shit later. She was torn between saying something insightful or recoiling further into herself, knowing that either way she was incapable of hurting the other woman. Before she could react, however, she heard the front door closing.

Clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides, Jane let her instincts kick into gear and the _Fight or Flight_ response took over. Turning her head to peer over her shoulder, she dropped what she was doing and she ran for the door. No more running from other people or situations. This time… yeah, this time she was going to fight for something.

Swinging it open, she nearly collided into the very person that she was looking to find.

Without another word or thought, Jane grabbed the lapels of the other woman's coat and leaned in to claim her lips as if she depended on them to live. The competitive streak in her was determined to make it better than the first somehow. Their lips slanted perfectly, gliding and parting to accept each other and steal whatever little oxygen was left from their lungs.

"Took you long enough," Maura panted when they broke for air, making Jane pull back to look at her with a questioning look. Well, not at _her_, per say… for Maura could clearly make out that Jane's line of vision was directed towards her lips.

"Yeah, really, Rizzoli. Made me lose thirty bucks."

Jane froze in place, her hand automatically going to her gun as she turned to block Maura in one swift movement, pointing it at the source of the voice.

"Don't shoot! It's just me," Korsak called out with his hands raised in a surrender motion, before Frost and Jane's neighbor Marisa stepped out of her apartment as well. Jane's grip didn't loosen on the gun until Maura moved up to Jane's side and gently placed her hands over the gun, coaxing the detective to lower her weapon.

A few seconds later, a very familiar small dog bounded into the hallway, barking happily as it ran up to its owner.

"Jo?" Jane whispered incredulously as placed her weapon back in its holster and picked up the little mutt, who wouldn't stop wagging its tail. _Thump, thump, thump_. It brushed against her clothes while the small animal eagerly licked at the detective's stunned features.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jane finally spoke again, clearly exasperated by the ambush of emotions coursing through her in the last 24 hours.

Maura chose not to admonish Jane once more for her language, instead reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. "It's quite simple, Jane. Jo was never missing."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Jane muttered under her breath, bitter at the fact of being left out of something obviously bigger than she thought. It was very reminiscent of the period in her life when she was picked last for things as a child because of her weight. "What is Korsak talking about with a bet? And what about that guy back at your apartment? Don't tell me you joined the poker league and one of the rules is playing topless."

"You _really_ don't remember him? Oh Jane, I didn't think you would. You hardly ever listen when I'm talking to you about something," Maura said with a hint of disappointment, before adding, "Attraction."

"Attraction? You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, because if going to the gym with you is any indication—wait a minute," Jane said slowly, thinking back to one of their morning jogs that was interrupted by a case. "He was…"

"Yes, Jane. He's of the homosexual variety," Maura clarified with a little tilt of her head, laughing gently at Jane's confusion. She didn't think it would work, not with Jane's extensive memory on faces as a detective, but she must have been seeing red at the time. That theory made her smile on the inside too, not sure why Jane's jealousy lifted her spirits so, but deciding not to question it for now.

"Wow, my gaydar is _so_ broken," Jane muttered, before looking to see everyone else crowding around in the hallway. "Uhh, do you guys mind? This isn't a talk show. I'm not going to give you all a free car for standing around gawking like a pack of hyenas."

Korsak and Frost quickly cleared their throats, turning towards each other to exchange some money as promised. Marisa beamed and gave them a little wave, before disappearing into her apartment for another evening of her nose buried in a law book. And Jo was fussing enough for Jane to let her down on to the ground.

"You know, Jane, the whole idea of having the instinct to know someone else's sexual orientation is very fascinating. Although it is purely based on intuition and the innate pull towards other beings much like yourself, it's still—"

But she was silenced by Jane's lips pressing against her own, whom had also found this solution to silence the other woman very effective and enjoyable.

Maura would employ this tactic again when Jane would come to realize that not only was Jo Friday wearing a new collar, but there were also a few shopping bags from the cute little pet boutique… and maybe, just _maybe_ also a sealed box with a few matching Marc Jacobs items for both the lovable dog and the owner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finito! I know, I know. My muse is a funny jerk dressed up in a dog costume, but what can I say? Thanks for reading (:


End file.
